Percepciones
by Francis B
Summary: Y no había momento en que no pelearan, porque básicamente, ninguno pensaba dar su brazo a torcer; cada cual mantenía su propia percepción del asunto.../Intento de acercamiento cínico a la naturaleza de las relaciones entre Mexico-Estados unidos.


_._

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

\- ¿Y bien? - le increpo la chica, llevaba esperando 10 minutos que contestara y el seguía fingiendo demencia.

\- No lo sé Mary, actualmente no estoy en las mejores condiciones.

\- Estas mejor que yo, te lo aseguro. Además me habías dicho que sí la otra noche.

\- Buenoooo, es que no lo había pensado bien ese momento.

María controló como pudo sus impulsos, los mismos que le pedían que abofeteara a ese tipo.

\- ¡¿Me estás diciendo, que sólo lo dijiste para acostarte conmigo?! - grito indignada y todos en la cafetería se les quedaron viendo.

La chica enrojeció de golpe, maldito Alfred por sacarla de quicio.

\- Hayy que bromista eres Mary- se reía nerviosamente el susodicho, como intentado desviar la atención de todo mundo - siempre te olvidas de tus pastillas, sabes que te hacen falta durante ESOS días.

Y María no aguanto más, le soltó una bofetada ahí mismo para después salir pitando del sitio. Una vez fuera anduvo sin rumbo fijo, había llegado allí en el auto de Alfred, pero no pensaba subirse de nuevo en el.

\- Stop here, right now - escucho que le ordenaban, pero igual siguió andando - Mary, I warn you!  
Y antes que siguiera ignorándole le detuvo de un tirón en el brazo, una vez más estaban dando un espectáculo.

\- Déjame o gritare - forcejeaba la chica y un oficial comenzó a acercarse para ver qué pasaba.

Alfred lo vio y la soltó de inmediato.

\- O vienes conmigo al auto, o no te pienso ayudar.

\- Ah, ¿ahora si me ayudaras? ¡Casi lo mismo que dijiste la otra noche!

\- No empieces con esto en la calle, suficiente tengo con lo de la cafetería.

\- Cobarde, o me dejas o grito a todos que eres un desgraciado.

\- Dirán que estás loca, ahora mismo tienes la pinta de una.

\- ¡Imbécil, te odio!

\- Pues no me odiabas tanto la otra noche, casi diría que te gustaba, sino porque gritabas mi nombre.

María le estampó la mano por segunda vez, no pensaba perdonarle eso último.

\- ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!

\- Lo mismo dices siempre, pero igual vuelves.

\- Pues tú eres un degenerado - y pronto le dio un manotazo, pues Alfred trataba de sacarla a rastras de la vía pública - ¿Qué pasa? ¡Te da vergüenza que sepan que te acuestas con mis hermanas, estúpido pervertido!

\- ¡Ya basta!

Pero María estaba fuera de sí y de no ser por el policía que término abordándolos, habrían llegado a las manos.

Luego de aquello María se marchó al aeropuerto, pero fue alcanzada por Alfred una vez más, quien la obligo a subirse al auto que llevaba, sabía que habría pelea y gritos implicados, no pensaba permitir que se dieran en plena sala de espera.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?! - le reclamo con los ojos llenos de furia, pues la chica le había soltado un puñetazo cuando la arrastraba.

\- ¡Marica, cobarde! - gritaba ella e inútilmente buscaba abrir la portezuela.

\- Ya déjate de payasadas, sabes que siempre término ayudándote, no tienes que hacer un escándalo por todo.

\- Me ayudas y siempre me cobras bastante, así que no quieras hacerlo pasar por favores.

Alfred la tomo de la cara con más fuerza de la intencional y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Yo siempre procuro tenerte a salvo, soy muy benevolente contigo y lo único que he llegado a pedir es algo de amabilidad por tu parte. ¡Dime!, ¿es eso mucho pedir?

Si hubiera estado menos tensa, le habría escupido en el rostro, pero María sabía más que nadie como se ponía en su estado violentó y no quería arriesgar su propia integridad física.

\- Tú dices amabilidad, yo digo ser zalamera contigo, tenerte que darte todo, cuándo y cómo se te antoja. Que sí quieres que te compre la producción que te sobra (incluso cuando no me conviene), que si se te antoja materia prima súper barata. No me vengas a decir que me haces favores cuando siempre me cobras con creces.

Alfred seguía furioso, pero golpearla no le convenía en lo absoluto, así que la dejo estar.

\- De acuerdo, si no me ocupas, allá tú.

\- Cállate la boca, tu sabes que no dije eso. Lo que dije es que no me estás haciendo un favor, es un negocio para ambos.

\- Te eh prestado dinero en la necesidad.

\- Si y también se los prestaste a otros, ¿le pides sexo a todos tus deudores?

\- Y dale con el maldito sexo, eso es muy aparte.

\- Pues yo no lo creo - y luego pensando en vengarse agrego - además, si no fuera un asunto relacionado, te aseguro que tú y yo jamás nos acostaríamos, porque sí sólo fuera por placer, serias el último hombre en la tierra con quien tendría relaciones.

Jones ya había liberado su agarre hacia unos minutos, pero al oír eso se enervo más y casi la estrangula en auto reflejo, dios sabía que de ser así, sólo un milagro la hubiera salvado.

\- Te gusta sacarme de quicio, no, no lo niegues, te encanta, lo has hecho desde entonces.

Y ambos sabían de lo que hablaba: el fin de la guerra, cuando EUA tomó el territorio de México y lo anexiono, algo que casi mata a María, literalmente.

\- Aunque no lo creas, mi mente se ocupa de muchas más cosas que buscar como joderte.

\- Sínica y desvergonzada, pero da igual baby, tu no irás a ninguna parte, eres mi chica aunque te pese.

\- Excepto claro, cuando te acuestas con otras mujeres, incluyendo algunas de MIS hermanas.

Y lo que más le cargaba era la sonrisa de burla que estaba poniéndole Alfred frente a ella, _«desgraciado»._

\- Cariño, tú no te quedas atrás, yo sé que estuviste liada con Ludwig, me importa un bledo que me lo niegues.

María le miró muy dolida, ella amaba a Ludwig, incluso aunque este no la correspondiera; y eso obviamente significaba que no había habido realmente NADA entre ellos. _«Qué más quisiera yo» _protesto a sus adentros.

\- Yo nunca tuve nada con Ludwig - aunque sabía que a Alfred le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

\- Pues mira que no te creo. También estuviste con el ruso loco, ese.

\- Imbécil, yo jamás me lie con él. Era amigo de mi hermano no mío, a mí no me caía taaan bien.

Pero Jones no pensaba zanjar el tema, ahora que la tenía agarrada por el mango no pensaba soltarla.  
\- Y qué me dices de Francis, ¿con el tampoco tuviste que ver?

\- Es mi tío, ¡¿te enteras?! Aunque sea un poco...bueno...un poquito pervertido, no significa que me vaya a meter con él, mi padre lo castraría antes que pasara.

\- Bueno, podría leerte una lista entera de tipos con los que SE que has estado, pero igual lo negarías, sólo te diré un último nombre y luego no me dirás que yo soy un degenerado.

María intentó protestar, pero Alfred siguió con lo suyo.

\- ¿Qué se traen tú y mi hermano?

Había dado en el clavo y lo sabía, porque la chica enrojeció de súbito, compitiendo severamente con los tomates sinaloenses; definitivamente esa no se la esperaba, como es que Alfred...

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

\- Hmp, sí bueno, no te diré el cómo, pero tú sabes que tengo métodos. Así qué dime, ¿aún me reclamas por tus hermanas?

\- ¡No es igual!

\- No discutiré más contigo, el vuelo ya se va, nos vemos baby.

Y con un click se abrieron las puertas del coche, María se largó con paso veloz. Ultima vez que aceptaba salir con Alfred, aunque en definitiva, eso ultimo no se lo esperaba.


End file.
